Longing for the Supernatural
by strawberrykura
Summary: Kagome starts a new life in Ikebukuro, where she hopes to find a place among the supernatural again. And of course, she gets involved with more than she can handle.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and Durarara! are not owned by me. I own nothing except the story/plot.

**Background: **Kagome has just finished the final battle with Naraku. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku have died. Shippo was left in the care of Sesshomaru to train before she was thrown back into the future. Many times she has tried to go back to the past, but every time the well fails to glow. She is finally 17 years old, and wears the Shikon no Tama around her neck as a reminder of her past.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Beginning<strong>

With Kagome being in depression over the loss of her friends, she longs to find any supernatural elements in her world. That was when she heard about Ikebukuro, the town of the mysterious. After consulting with her family, her mom agrees to let her go in hopes of Kagome finding happiness again.

Kagome walk down the streets of Ikebukuro for the first time. She suddenly hears the sound of… horses? She looks to her left, and she sees a shadow being with an oddly cute cat helmet riding a motorcycle passing her. At this point in time, Kagome feels the aura of a non-human leaking out of the rider, but she strangely does not feel afraid, but instead she feels excitement – excitement for the supernatural. She tries to chase after it, but of course there is no way to outrun a motorcycle; she vows to talk to the rider the next time she sees it.

As Kagome settles in her new home, she takes a tour around the city. She sees many people and the town seems so lively, as if there is an energy waiting to be released. As Kagome walks past an alley, she notices a girl getting bullied by other girls.

"I can't leave this alone, can't I," Kagome mutters to herself, and walks up to the girls and stated, "Hey, I'm not quite fond of bullying. So leave her alone, would you."

Suddenly, Izaya comes in and pushes Mikado in front of Anri.

"H-hey, Sonohara-san," Mikado stutters.

"Now, bullying is so cliche. So you shouldn't do it." Izaya stated.

Meanwhile, Kagome notices this sinister aura coming from Izaya, and notes to keep an eye on him.

"Hah? Who are you guys? This is none of your business. Get lost!" The ganguro girl leader sneers.

"You're right. This is none of my business. I don't care if you get run over by a car and die." Izaya exclaims. "However, I am not one for hitting girls, so I'll just settle for making stomping on phones my new hobby."

As Izaya says that, he cut the strap of the girl's purse in a blink of an eye and grabs her phone, too fast for regular humans to follow. But not Kagome, who has learned to keep up with demon speed.

Izaya then proceeds to drop the phone and stomp on it, laughing maniacally, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The girls look on in horror at the phone. The poor ganguro girl stares in shock at her mangled phone. "Wha-What are you doing?!"

Kagome looks at Izaya like he had lost his mind, whereas Mikado and Anri stared at him bewilderedly.

Then Mikado turns to Anri. "L-Let's get out of here," and he grabs her hand and runs away from the scene.

As the girls also ran away, Kagome turns toward Izaya and stared at him in the eye "Although what they did was certainly wrong, it didn't seem like you did this with the sole intention of helping that girl. There's something different about you from others."

Izaya looks at Kagome and smirks, "Well, helping the girl was part of my goal. After all, I love humans, and she was really interesting. So interesting it was such a waste to not help her. Anyway, I'm Orihara Izaya, and you seem to know a lot. May I know the name of this pretty lady?" He bows mockingly.

".. 'I love humans'? You talk as if you are not one yourself, as if you consider yourself higher than others. Your aura screams of lies and deceit – I don't like you. Well, anyway I'm Higurashi Kagome, but I doubt we will see each other again. Goodbye." Kagome says and walks out of the alley.

As Izaya watches Kagome's retreating figure, "Higurashi Kagome, huh? You seem to be more interesting than I thought."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Ehhh, this is the first story I've ever written, so please be easy on me (_ _)


	2. Calm

**Chapter Two: Calm**

Tired from the commotion, Kagome goes back to her apartment. She opens the door, goes into her bedroom, and plops onto the bed. As she stares at the sealing, she hears a noise from her laptop. Sitting up, she takes a closer look, and sees that she just got an email. Curious, she opens it and finds that the sender is inviting her to join the Dollars, and included is a website link and a password.

Reading the conditions and finding no harm or risks, Kagome doesn't think much about it and registers.

"B-A-C-C-A-N-O" Kagome mutters. "Could have sworn I heard that somewhere before."

The website loads, and she sees a list of chat rooms. Finding one open, she joins.

**. . .**

Kage has logged in.

Kage: Hello. Kage desu. Nice to meet you.

Tanaka Tarou: Ah, Kage-san. Nice to meet you. I haven't seen you before. Are you new here?

Kage: Yes, I have just moved here a couple of days ago. Ikebukuro is a really interesting place.

Tanaka Tarou: I'm glad you think so. I've actually moved here too not long ago. Ikebukuro is a bit different, but it's really exciting.

Kanra has logged in.

Kanra: Hellooooo. Kanra desu~

Kanra: Oh? We have a new member!

Kage: Hello Kanra-san. Nice to meet you.

Kanra: Same here. I've just looked at the recent logs. So you've just moved to Ikebukuro, huh? I can tell you allll about it.

Tanaka Tarou: Kanra-san, are you going to tell more of your stories?

Kanra: Of course! I am after all, the best to ask!

Kage: Thank you, but I'm a bit tired right now. I still need to unpack some of my luggage. I will come back another day and talk to you guys later okay?

Tanaka Tarou: No worries, I hope you enjoy your time here.

Kanra: No prob! Ttyl!

Kage: Thanks again!

Kage has logged out.

**. . .**

Kagome gets up from her chair and heads towards the bathroom. She takes a long bath, and after thinking over the day's events, decides to sleep early. Tomorrow, she will start her first day of school at Ramaira High.

"I hope I find it…." Kagome mumbles drowsily before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Second chapter is up, even though it is a bit short. I felt like this is a good place to end this chapter. Hopefully the next one is longer.


End file.
